Script Fun
by FFLoverLaura
Summary: Bella is a script writer and Edward surprises her when he comes home early from a business trip. One-Shot, Rated M, E/B, Written for Fandom4Children. Full Summary inside.


**Script Fun**

**By FFLoverLaura**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Bella is missing her long time boyfriend, having to edit and write porn scripts doesn't help matters either. What will happen when Bella gets drunk and Edward surprises her by coming home early? Rated M for lemons and yumminess. E/B Written for Fandom4Children.**

**Beta'd by texasbella and pre-read by JA Mash. Amazing banner made by JA Mash as well (check out my group on fb for it!). Thanks ladies!**

* * *

BPOV

I poured myself another shot and sighed.

Fuck, I can't believe it's only been two weeks since he left. I fucking hate the distance. I understand why he needed to go and I know he will be back.

But goddamn, I just need him here, ya know?

I sigh and rub my hands over my face as I look at the computer screen again, trying to make the words come to me.

I've been writing scripts for a couple of years now. When I was in college, one of my classmates had approached me in our advanced writing class, telling me he had this script he wanted me to look at, to see if I could help him with some things. So I did, and I was enthralled with the aspect of writing what people would be able to see on screen. Visualizing it all and putting it together for others to carry out and produce a show or movie out of.

Yeah, it's awesome.

It's amazing and so much fucking fun.

When I had first started out, it was basically just for local low-budget filmmakers. But, then one day I was approached by this chick that said she had this idea for porn movie, but didn't know how to put it into words for someone to follow.

I decided to help her out and it kind of just went off from there.

I've been writing scripts for porn for just over a year now and I have been flooded with requests. It's not so bad, I mean, it's actually pretty hot and educational too.

Plus, I have a fuck-hot boyfriend that helps me play the scenes out, so who could complain?

Well, I am.

That's who.

Edward had to leave for a couple of weeks on a business trip and I have been dying!

Literally aching for…something, some kind of action…anything.

You try reading a bunch of hot stuff and not get turned on.

Ok, so I know I could pull my rabbit out, but I promised E that I wouldn't.

It's our thing.

We don't play with toys unless it's with each other, never alone.

And plus, for some stupid reason, I made a promise to him when he left that I wouldn't touch myself while he was gone.

How stupid was I?

I look towards the bottle of Jaeger and scowl.

Maybe that's my problem.

I giggle at myself and shake my head.

Nope, can't blame it on the alcohol.

My phone rings and I look at the clock.

It's nine o'clock on a Friday night.

Gah! I am such a loser.

I reach over and pick up my cell, "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Edward purrs.

That's right bitches, he fucking purred!

_Ungh…_

"Hey hun, whatcha doin?" I ask with a smile on my face, happy to hear from him.

"Nothing, just got to the hotel. I miss you," he says softly and my heart stutters in my chest.

"Oh, I miss you too. Do you know when you'll be coming home?" I ask while pouring myself another shot.

Don't judge me.

He sighs, "I don't know, babe. We still have a lot of work to do and I don't know when we'll be able to get it all done. Mike acts as if he is an incompetent Neanderthal. I just want to get this shit done and get home to my girl, you know that."

I smile and shake my head, even though he can't see me.

"I know, I want you home, too. Damn E, you should see this script I've been trying to write. It's so fucking hot. I need you here," I tell him breathlessly, the alcohol not helping my horniness at the moment.

Nope.

Not one bit.

I squirm in my seat as I feel the wetness begin to dampen my underwear.

Edward groans, "Fuck baby, don't say shit like that. I can't….I can't fucking do anything about it right now. Damn, I wish I could come home right now."

I hum and bring yet another shot of Jaeger to my lips and gulp it down.

Reaching for the Red Bull, I hear him curse quietly.

"Everything okay, baby?" I ask.

"You're drinking, aren't you?" he chides.

He doesn't like it when I drink while working, says it makes me too horny.

He's a very smart man.

I sigh and decide to be honest, "Yes, I am."

"Bella," he whines, and I just know he is pouting those beautiful lips of his.

"What?" I laugh, "You said I couldn't touch, so I'm being good. Alright?"

"You better be good," he growls and I whimper.

Loudly.

"Ok, stop right there, Mister! Don't get all sexy on me Mr. Cullen. I can't handle it, not tonight!" I groan and hold my head in my hands.

He laughs.

The fucker laughs at me!

I sigh, "Alright baby, I'm gonna try and write some more so I can get this done tonight. I need to get this done. You going to bed soon?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to call and say goodnight, Bella. I love you and I miss you, so much."

"I know baby, I miss you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" I murmur, hating that I miss him so much.

"Bye baby girl, sweet dreams," he says warmly to me.

I quietly say the same and hang up the phone.

Okay, time to get outta my funk.

Scrolling through my favorites on the computer, I click on Pandora and push play.

I get up and look around the apartment.

Shit.

Ever since E left, I have kind of let the apartment go…just a little.

Maybe.

Don't judge.

With the music blaring in the background, I get started on cleaning the place up.

It's fun to clean while drinking and jamming to music, plus that joint I smoked earlier doesn't hurt neither.

What?

You don't think so?

Try it, and then judge.

Anywho, after getting the place at least half way decent, I pad my way towards the bedroom, grabbing my tablet along the way.

And the bottle of Jaeger, too.

Yeah, so I didn't get any work done.

But…..

Fuck it.

Lounging on the bed, I decide to look over some scripts that I have to turn in on Monday.

After about an hour, I have my ear buds in, most of the bottle of Jaeger is gone and I'm totally engrossed into the scene I am reading.

Suddenly, I feel something on my leg.

I'm drunk by this point, so I just kinda kick my leg to the side, thinking it's just a spider or something.

Then, I feel it again!

I huff in annoyance and go to turn around to kill the fucking annoying-soon-to-be-dead spider, when a hand comes down over my mouth and a familiar warm breath pants into my ear.

"Did you miss me?"

I bite down on his hand….hard.

"Damn baby!" Edward exclaims, removing his hand and shaking it around while glaring at me playfully.

"What the fuck! What are you doing here?" I ask as I fling myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I wanted to surprise you," he laughed. "I guess I did a good job huh?"

I smack him on the chest and look into his eyes.

I'm a goner, fast.

I grab him by the back of his neck and pull him to me, pressing my lips against his in a searing kiss.

He moans and slides his hands down to cup my ass, pulling me closer to him and grinding his erection into my stomach.

I gasp and pull away.

"You're here," I smile.

"I am," he smiles back and looks over my shoulder. "So, what have you been up to? I can taste the black licorice, so I know what you've been drinking my Jaeger."

I shake my head at him and smile. "Just looking back through some scenes I had to finish this week while you were gone," I explain, reaching over for my tablet to show him.

Edward removes his jacket, sliding his tie off and throwing them both onto the chair that's in the corner of the room.

"Let me see what you got, baby," he says, settling himself down onto the bed as I hand him my tablet.

He reads over it as I lean my head onto his shoulder and nibble on my bottom lip, awaiting his thoughts on it.

Damn, he smells good.

I sigh and nuzzle my face into his neck.

He leans down, placing his head on top of mine and I can feel the smile on his face.

His hand is caressing my thigh, causing goose bumps to arise.

"This something you wanna try out, baby?" he asks quietly, with no judgment at all in his voice.

"Yeah, I think it'd be fun."

My head is still kinda fuzzy from all the alcohol I drank and I can't really remember which script he's looking at.

But I know I haven't read anything that I wouldn't try with Edward anyways.

Edward turns his head towards me and reaches up to grasp my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, tilting my face up to his.

I look into his eyes and smile.

"Get naked, now," he demands, his eyes hooded with desire.

With no hesitation, I jump up from the bed and strip my clothes off my body.

Standing there naked, I place my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow at him with a smirk on my face, awaiting his next move.

"Now, undress me baby," he says and crooks his finger at me, beckoning me to come to him with that damn lopsided smile on his face.

I go willingly; I'm always willing to be closer to him.

Edward places the tablet on the bedside table and opens his arms to me.

I straddle him and run my hands up and down his chest, over his strong arms and muscular stomach.

"Mmmmm, I've missed you," I murmur against his lips as I kiss him.

My hands make quick work of the buttons on his shirt, sliding my hands up his chest and down his shoulders.

I remove his dress shirt, loving the feel of his chest against mine.

I reach down and undo his belt, sliding it off and throwing it onto the floor.

Unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper, my gaze falls onto his hardened cock.

I move my hand to brush against the soft skin of his arousal, rubbing my thumb along the pierced head.

I fucking love that he's pierced. He actually got it for me and damn it if that thing doesn't hit the right spot every single fucking time.

His hips buck into my hand and then he grabs my wrists.

Looking up to him, I see the feral look in his eyes and know that now is not the time for lingering touches.

I scoot back further on the bed, on my knees now as I work his pants off of his legs.

Once he is completely naked, I crawl back towards him, arching my back and pushing my body into his.

"How do you want me?" I purr into his ear, hovering over him as I take his earlobe into my mouth and flick my tongue against it.

"Get up for a minute, I need to get the box out," he murmurs and kisses my temple.

I move to the side so he can reach into the table next to the bed and remove our 'box 'o love'.

Edward and I have always used toys, not every time mind you, but when we are acting out scenes we use them.

Setting the box in between us, Edward opens it and looks to me with a smirk on his face.

He pulls out the smaller, purple vibrator and hands it to me to hold onto.

Then, he digs around in the bottom of the box where we keep the various lubes and oils.

When he extracts his hand from the box, I see he has pulled out the anal-ease.

I shiver and bite my lip in anticipation.

Knowing what he has planned for me now.

We don't usually involve ass play, only having used anal beads a number of times and the occasional thumb in my ass as he is fucking me from behind, we both like it occasionally.

The one scene I had worked on calls for it and he knows that I'm more apt to do it while buzzed.

Edward looks to me and smirks, "On your hands and knees, baby."

I smile right back at him and assume the position.

Facing the headboard, on my hands and knees, I arch my back while spreading my legs wide, earning a groan from the sex on legs behind me.

Edward massages my skin starting at the balls of my feet, up my calves, my thighs and then finally grips my hips tightly in his strong hands.

The feeling of just his hands on me is indescribable.

My skin is tingling and burning as his hands travel all over my body.

Now behind me, I feel Edward's thick cock rub against my ass as his hands continue to travel up my back and to my shoulders.

His hands, even though they are making me ache for more, relax and soothe me at the same time.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?" he whispers into my ear as his hands snake down to capture my breasts in his large hands.

"Yes, fuck. I love you too baby, so much," I moan out, throwing my head back and leaning my head next to his.

Soon, Edward disappears from behind me and I look back to see what he's doing.

He's now lying on his back and inching himself underneath me until my pussy is hovering over his face.

His cock is standing tall and hard, twitching against his stomach.

I whimper when I feel his tongue flick my throbbing clit just once, enough for me to beg for more by pushing my hips onto his mouth.

I will always want more from him.

"Please," I groan, bucking my hips towards his face again.

He knows what he's doing, he wants me to beg for him, and I will, unabashedly.

He growls and pulls my hips down onto his awaiting mouth and begins to suck and lick every inch of me fiercely.

"Oh, god!" I scream.

He takes my clit into his mouth as his hands join in on the fun.

His fingers are gliding in and out of me easily, touching places deep within me that only he knows how to touch.

My moans and groans fill the room, the slurping and sucking sounds of Edward eating me out making it that much hotter.

"Please, make me cum," I beg, putting more pressure on my knees so my pussy pushes harder onto his face.

He reaches up and around me with his other hand to grab my hip, holding me to him more forcefully, coaxing me to ride his face.

Leaning up and using the headboard for leverage, I begin to ride his face and hand harder than I ever have before.

Thrusting onto him and swiveling my hips at the sensational pleasure coursing through me is overwhelming.

"Fuck baby!" I scream as my orgasm rushes through me.

This doesn't deter Edward at all as he pulls both hands free and he pulls me onto him even more, sucking and drinking up everything that I can give him.

Milking me for everything I am as he grinds his face into me, growling into me.

As my body starts to come back down from its high, Edward sneaks out from underneath me and pulls me to him.

He kisses every inch of my face, ending with my lips in a hot kiss that just gets me worked up all over again.

The taste of myself on his tongue only fuels the fire and lust inside of me.

Edward maneuvers himself so that he is sitting with his back against the headboard.

He pulls me to him so that I'm straddling him, never breaking the kiss.

My tongue slides along his in a desperate need to consume him.

He reaches down and slides the tip of his dick along my slick folds, his _apadravya_ piercing hitting my clit just right.

"Ride me for a little bit, baby and then we'll get started. I wanna feel your tight pussy squeezing my cock as you come again," he breathes out just before he slides me down onto his cock.

My pussy is clenching, pulsating and sucking him into its depths already.

I moan and claw at his back as I begin to swivel my hips against his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

The steel ball on his engorged head is working against my g-spot, causing me to shudder while his thumb flicks my clit.

I'm gasping and moaning, trying to catch my breath.

"Cum for me, Bella. Let me feel you," Edward moans as he grasps my ass, pushing and pulling me, working my body with his to bring me pleasure.

My entire body bursts as I feel my orgasm race through me.

I can feel how hard my walls are clenching around his cock, hanging on for dear life.

It's so fucking good.

I never wanna stop.

"Holy fuck," Edward pants and groans as he tries to withhold his own orgasm.

As my breathing and thrusts begins to slow, he places his hands on my hips, lifts me up and slides his slick cock out of me.

I can feel myself dripping onto him and I know he can feel it too when he moans and kisses me again, forcing his tongue between my lips.

"Hands and knees," Edward murmurs into my ear as he breaks the kiss.

I assume the position once more and feel Edward reach into the box on the side of the bed.

Hearing him open the bottle of lube only makes me squirm and my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Edward's hands are back on my hips, gliding over my skin, relaxing me.

His hands slide over my ass, up and down.

With each pass over my puckered hole, he applies a little more pressure.

Squirting some lube onto his fingers, he begins to lightly work my ass, slowly sliding his fingers into me, gently and one at a time.

His other hand reaches around and finds my clit, stimulating me in both areas.

I moan and grind back onto his hands.

All of a sudden his fingers in my ass are gone and he is applying lube onto the small vibrator.

I feel him lightly press it into my ass and I tense.

"Relax baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good, I promise," Edward groans into my ear as he pushes the vibrator into my awaiting ass.

"Ungh! Fuck baby, you need to start fucking me already" I moan out, the pleasure too much.

"You look so fucking hot, on your hands and knees, just waiting for me to fuck your brains out."

"Yes!"

With no more hesitation, Edward slams his cock into my soaking wet pussy and the vibrations in my ass begin.

"Holy shit! So fucking good, baby! God damn!" Edward groans and gasps out, pounding into me as the vibrator glides along his length inside of me, spurring him on even more.

I arch my back, pushing my hips back towards his and moaning in delight.

Sex with Edward is always out of this world, he just does things to me, that I had no idea could ever be done.

"Oh god baby, I'm not gonna last. It feels too good! Please," Edward pants, grabbing my neck and pulling me back towards him.

His chest is to my back, both of us on our knees as he continuously pounds into me from behind.

I reach down and begin to rub my clit in tight, fast circles, needing to come apart with him.

I feel him reach down and suddenly his other hand replaces mine as he licks and sucks at my neck.

"So good, so so good," he breathes out and it rushes over my neck, giving me goose bumps and sparking my orgasm.

"Holy fuck!" Edward roars as his thrusts become erratic, feeling my pussy walls squeezing the life out of him.

The sounds coming out of my mouth are unrecognizable and I don't even try to hide my sobs as they rack through me.

Edward's arms are around me in an instant.

He carefully removes the vibrator from my ass and I wince.

I sniffle and shuffle around, unsure of why I started crying like a little bitch.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asks with a frown as he brushes the hair away from my face, his fingers dancing along my jaw.

"Nothing," I shake my head. "It was just so intense, I don't know. I'm being emotional, don't mind me." I shake my head at myself and close my eyes while taking a shuddering breath.

My body finally coming down from it's high.

I open my eyes to see Edward still staring at me intently and I furrow my brow at him.

"Bella, when will you realize that I love you? Loving you means I want to know if and when something bothers you, so that I can make it better, okay? That's my job, that's what I'm here for. I want to know everything in that beautiful head of yours. And you're right, it was intense, why do you think I wasn't able to last very long?" he laughs as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you, too. Just, damn, I can't even explain it. Definitely some of the best sex, ever…" I giggle as Edward tries to poke me in my ribs, laughing with me, easily breaking the tense mood.

I sigh as we both begin to settle down.

The long night and amazingly hot sex, finally taking a toll on our bodies.

"I hate when you're gone," I admit, looking at him from my place at his side, my arm and head lying on his chest as he runs his hands up and down my back.

"I know, sweetheart. But you know you get to come with me next time. Wives are able to travel with their spouses on extended stays, you know?" he explains and wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"We're getting married next week goofball," I slap his chest and roll my eyes.

"I know that baby, that's what I'm saying. This weekend was the last time we'll have to spend apart. From now on, you're coming with me on any and all trips," he says, as if I have a choice in the matter.

I just smile and nod.

Because, anywhere he goes, I go.

I'll follow him to the ends of the Earth, just to be with him.

The End.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
